


I'm Crazy; I Just Wanna Be Your Baby.

by kotabear24



Series: #Kinkprompt [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dominant Louis, Established Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Submissive Harry, Submissive Training, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis' in charge of Harry, Harry's got a job to do, Niall's an American friend, and Liam and Zayn are a couple slightly inconvenienced. Also, there's a sex shop involved.<br/>Title from "Bad Girl", by Avril Lavigne+Marilyn Manson. (If you haven't heard it, highly recommend. It makes you feel like a slut in the best way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Crazy; I Just Wanna Be Your Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @larryfeels101 and @danifreya. Your Englishness forever blesses me.  
> #Kinkprompt number two: vibrators.  
> For @DaniFreya, whom I hope is impressed with my writing abilities but probably will simply want to punch me for not writing more (or just flood my WhatsApp, as she tends to do) (not that I don't love it). She requested vibrators, so vibrators, she got!  
> Hope you like it. If you don't, just lie. You all know the drill, probably.

Harry blushed as he stared at Louis across the older man’s breakfast table. It wasn’t that he was _embarrassed_ , necessarily, but... “You want me to…?”

“Get a vibrator,” Louis affirmed, repeating himself for the second time. “And I want you to use it for at least thirty minutes every day.”

Harry chewed his bite of eggs slowly, cheeks flaming as he thought about lovehoney.co.uk. “I’m – my mum still checks the mail,” he mumbled, reluctant to remind Louis how young he was. “I’m not, erm. Sure she’d appreciate it.”

Louis looked at Harry shrewdly as he blindly cut through his pile of waffles, drowned in syrup with a layer of butter on top of each one. Harry licked his lip as he watched Louis’ cold stare. “Then buy it in person,” he said. “There’s a Pulse & Cocktails on Armley Road. It has a nice selection; I’m sure you’ll find it.”

Harry’s entire _body_ flushed. “I can’t go in there!” He protested feebly, mortified at the thought of one of his neighbors – or worse, _teachers_ – seeing him walking into the sex shop.

Louis sighed. “Harry, if you can’t go into a sex shop, you certainly shouldn’t be doing this with me,” he said slowly. “And I’m not trying to guilt you into doing it, or anything; I genuinely mean it. I’m going to push you to your limits, I’m going to expand your horizons and I’m the Dom who wants you to challenge yourself. I don’t want you to feel bad if you absolutely refuse to do it – but I do think that, if you _do_ refuse, you should try to find someone else with a bit more tolerance and experience with…inexperienced subs.”

Harry swallowed tightly, trying to imagine himself trying to learn to be a sub with anyone else, and his face twisted at the thought. “No,” he protested quietly, and Louis looked up from his eggs again. “No, just – can I, erm. Give me a little? Like, I’ve never…been. I don’t even know if they’ll let me buy anything; do you have to be eighteen? My friend Niall, he lives in America, and he said you have to be eighteen to even get in.”

“They’ll let you, if you’re mature about it,” Louis answered, regarding Harry slowly. After a moment, he seemed to decide something, because he set his fork down and offered, “I can go with you. If you want.”

“Yes,” Harry said immediately, relieved and feeling the tension seep out of his body. Before he could completely relax, though, Louis raised his eyebrows, indicating he hadn’t finished speaking. “Sorry,” Harry said hastily, and Louis nodded his acceptance of the apology.

“I’m going to embarrass you, if I go. I’m going to tease you, and turn you on. If I go into that sex shop with you, I’ll make sure you leave there with your cock hard in your trousers. Anyone in there will know you’re hard, and that I’ve turned you on, and that you’re undeniably _mine_. Is that understood?” Harry couldn’t answer, for a second, so Louis picked up his fork and knife again, cutting for a moment before he murmured, “If you decide you still want me to go with you, let me know at least a day in advance when you decide to go, so I can take off work.”

Harry swallowed tightly. “Yes, sir,” he said in a trembling voice, and Louis smiled up at him for remembering that much.

\---

“He wants you to buy a vibrator,” Niall stated incredulously. “To use on yourself. When he’s in charge of fucking you.”

“He’s not in charge of fucking me,” Harry corrected, frowning as he tried to explain the concept to Niall’s grainy face on the computer. “He’s…in charge of _me_. Like, just me in general. That’s how we’re – that’s how he’s teaching me. Like, how to be a sub. We both agreed that once I could master the not-sexual stuff, we can move onto the…sexual stuff.” Niall’s face twisted on Skype, and Harry huffed impatiently. “I like it,” he defended himself, but Niall was already nodding.

“Yeah, no, I don’t have a problem with it,” he reassured Harry. “I dunno, I just don’t really…get why he wants you to buy one. He’s old and has a good job; surely he has one of his own?”

Harry huffed, flushing. “He’s not _old_ , Nialler,” he said, for the umpteenth time. “He’s only-”

“Only thirty-six,” Niall interrupted, talking over Harry with a grin. “Yeah, man, I remember. Don’t get all British-pissy. Go let your sugardaddy fuck you up in public. I gotta go; it’s dinner time. Love you, bro.”

“Love you, too,” Harry murmured, and disconnected.

Harry shifted around on his bed so his mum wouldn’t be able to see his computer if she came in without knocking, and Google searched ‘male vibrators’. There wasn’t a whole lot of exactly what kind he thought Louis would want him to be looking for: there were vibrating prostate massagers, which Harry squirmed at the thought of; there were loads of vibrators for women, complete with clit stimulators – Harry looked down at his lap and frowned. It wasn’t as if he needed one of _those_. He also found vibrating masturbators, which looked like gel-like tubes you were supposed to stick your dick into. Like the Fleshlight Niall had told Harry about. (Harry was lucky Niall didn’t think talking about sex was weird; about eighty percent of Harry’s sex ed came from his American best friend.)

He _did_ find one good sex toy type, though, called Doc Johnson, and Harry immediately texted Louis, excited and hopeful. _Is “Doc Johnson” a good one? For what I’m getting, I mean. There’s not much else I could find just looking around online. X_

While Harry waited for Louis to text back, he poked around on the site, wondering how bad it would be if he got Louis to go with him. Obviously, Louis wouldn’t do anything to hurt Harry or really upset him – in fact, Harry doubted Louis had any problems going with him to the shop; he probably wanted to, but he also wanted to challenge Harry.

Louis and Harry met when Harry snuck into a sex club. (Harry had read a lot of sex-related stuff after Niall had mentioned casually that he was into BDSM, and he desperately wanted to learn more – regular porn was…nice, but it just didn’t seem _right_ for Harry.)

Harry had gotten a little too close to a flogging scene, right there in the middle of the floor, and he’d freaked out a little, realizing he _wanted that_. Someone had touched Harry’s shoulder, very gently, then, and when Harry looked up, it was the most attractive man he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“Are you new here?” Louis had asked, regarding Harry kindly, but clearly concerned.

“Yeah,” Harry had answered, finding it difficult to look Louis in the eye and pretend he was the proper age, even though he was only a year too young. “I’m Harry,” he offered, and smiled, and he’d felt relieved when the man had smiled back.

“Louis,” he responded, and slid his hand up to Harry’s shoulder. “How about we go sit down and talk? You seemed a bit spooked, for a moment. It can be really overwhelming, I know.”

Since then, Harry had grown increasingly loyal to Louis. Louis hadn’t let him come back to the club, but he’d also sat with Harry numerous times and watched demonstrations and different kinds of porn, looking around on the internet to see what kinds of things Harry wanted, didn’t want, and wanted to try at least once. After a few months of just spending time together, Harry finally got up the courage to kiss Louis, reaching on his toes to kiss his lips quickly and running off to sneak away just in case Louis didn’t want it. But Louis had called Harry that night, just like he always did, and they’d had a conversation about what they were to each other. They were…Harry was pretty sure they weren’t _really_ boyfriends, but they sure acted like it. And Louis was his Dom, training Harry to be a good sub, the way he wanted to learn to be. The only catch: Louis refused to do anything sexual with Harry until Harry was eighteen. Clearly, he’d spent too much time in America, going there for uni.

_Doing preemptive research? Good boy! Very clever._  
 _I think a Doc Johnson would be LOADS of fun on you._

Harry beamed stupidly, puffing his chest out like he’d won an honor from the Queen herself. _Are you still up for going with me? Told mum I’d stay at Zayn’s this weekend._

 _Eager, are we, princess?_ Harry flushed when he read Louis’ text. _We can go Friday. Should I take you to school and back, we can go right after you get out._

Ordinarily, Harry hated acknowledging his age in front of Louis, and being dropped off and picked up at _school_ would definitely do that, but the thought of seeing Louis first thing in the morning and knowing he’d be excited for it all day was too tempting. _Yes! Please, I want that._

Louis sent a regular smiley face – and Harry had to grin, Louis really was old school with technology; he never used emojis and had asked how Harry made them – and told Harry to be ready early, and he’d take him out for breakfast, too.

\---

“Good morning,” Louis said when Harry slid into his car, breathless with excitement in getting to see Louis so early.

“Hi,” Harry said, smiling wide. “Hi, how are you?” Louis looked so fit. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“I’m fine, just need some tea,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. “Eleanor’s lucky she makes a good cuppa, or I’d’ve fired her already. She’s a shit assistant.”

Harry tried not to chew his lip; he hadn’t ever heard of Eleanor. “Is she fit, though?” He asked as he buckled, and Louis snorted and started down off Harry’s street.

“Smooth,” he said, and Harry only sort-of blushed. “She’s a very pretty woman,” Louis said, nodding. “It’s too bad for her, though. The person I’m into is twenty years younger and much, much prettier.”

Harry couldn’t contain his pleased smile and the tiny bit of flush his cheeks got at that compliment, and played with the hem of his jumper.

“Ah, that’s right, I forgot,” Louis said smugly. “You _like_ being called ‘pretty’, don’t you, princess?”

Harry was pretty sure Louis didn’t really forget that, actually, but he nodded. “Yeah,” he said eventually. “Yeah, I’m really into it.”

Harry hung on Louis’ every move – he didn’t do it on purpose, just…Louis was the most attractive man and had the most commanding presence Harry’d ever seen – as he hummed thoughtfully. Finally, Louis smiled and glanced over at Harry, landing on his face for a moment before traveling down to his body. “You certainly _do_ look the part in your school clothes. I’d say you’ve earned it.”

Harry smiled and squirmed in his seat, fighting against the hard-on his dick was trying to grow into. “You look really handsome today, too,” he said. “Always do, I mean, but…I, erm. I kind of have a thing for men in well-tailored suits.”

Louis chuckled as he pulled up to Layne’s Espresso. “You certainly responded well to the Collezioni suit I was wearing when we met.”

Harry smirked to fight off his blush and got out of the car, looking down at his jeans and shirt and over at Louis’ suit. Whatever. If Louis didn’t want to be seen with him, he wouldn’t have taken Harry out in his school clothes.

Breakfast was nice and Harry loved being out with Louis. They didn’t go out all too often – mostly because Louis worked _a lot_ and Harry’s mum had gotten a little more strict since Gemma left for uni – but breakfast was simple, and Louis was in a better mood once he had some tea in him.

Halfway through Harry’s ricotta hotcakes, Louis’ foot slid up the leg of Harry’s trousers. He almost choked, but managed to cough and save face a bit, keeping his face as neutral as possible as the waiter came by to check on them. Once Louis waved the man away, he leaned forward – his foot still sliding up and down Harry’s leg – and asked quietly, “Excited for after school?”

Harry cleared his throat and took a drink of his own tea, setting it down and nodding.

“I asked you a question,” Louis said nonchalantly, rubbing his foot on Harry’s calf, though he was eating his own food and not even looking at him.

“Yes, sir,” Harry said quietly. “I’m – you’re picking me up, right?”

“That’s the plan,” Louis said casually, taking a bite. “Do you need to do anything after school, or are you free once your last class it out?”

“No, yeah, once class is out, I’m good. Just have to put my books up, and everything.” Harry nodded and looked up at Louis just in time to see him force the smile off his face.

“Good,” he said. “I think I want to watch your first use. Once we pick it out, we’ll go on back to my house and I’ll make sure you know what you’re doing.”

Harry blushed and he felt his cock waking up, thinking of Louis watching him as he fucked himself with a vibrator.

“Oh, look at the time,” Louis said, glancing at his watch. “Doesn’t English start at 8:50 today? Time to go. Do you want to bring your breakfast with you? Waiter! Check, please.”

\---

Harry cursed Louis in his head as he hurriedly put his books away, his phone firmly in the pocket of his blazer and very much ignored. Louis had been texting him _all morning_ , sexual things to give Harry nonstop boners in class and during his free period, even after what he’d said in the café earlier!

 _He’d better be waiting already,_ Harry thought to himself as he walked out the doors, trying to avoid the rest of his classmates.

Sure enough, Louis’ glossy black Cabriolet was waiting, cutting two cars off even though they were ready to leave and he was still waiting. As Harry made his way towards the car, he laughed when he recognized Zayn, one of the guys in his music class, honk at Louis. Louis only flipped them the bird, and Liam, in the passenger seat of Zayn’s car, patted Zayn’s chest.

“Hiya,” Louis said as Harry opened the door.

“Hi, yourself,” Harry grinned. As Louis shifted gears, Harry turned around to mouth _sorry_ to Zayn and Liam.

“Ready to go pick out a sex toy?” Louis asked, and Harry shushed him, blushing as people walked by. The _top was down_!

“Erm, yes, sir,” Harry said when Louis huffed impatiently. “I’m ready to go pick out a sex toy to – use in front of you tonight.”

“Good boy,” Louis smiled. He patted his knee and stomped on the accelerator, nearly taking out a few teenagers in the process. “How was your day?”

“It was good,” Harry shrugged. “Regular sixth form, you know.”

“I didn’t go to sixth form,” Louis reminded him contrarily, though he was smiling. “Tell me about it!”

“Erm, okay,” Harry said. “Well, English lit was at 8:50, first lesson. We talked about _Spies_ , by Michael Frayne. Don’t ever read it, if you haven’t already. I hated it, although half the class really liked it. Erm, free period, so I went to the library and did my Chemistry homework during that and first break. And then, I went to History, and then we had lunch, and then I had Chemistry. And then, I got into your car.” Harry smiled exaggeratedly, and Louis snorted. “How was your day?”

“Good,” Louis said, with an easy half-smile and an eye roll. “I was meant to be gone at noon, since I officially called in for a half-day, but Eleanor _completely_ ruined the mock-ups for the wireframe. I don’t even know what she did, but she had actual tears, so I just told her to go home.”

“Louis!” Harry laughed, a little shocked.

“What?”

“You sent her _home_ when she cried?” Harry asked him, and Louis _ugh_ ed and turned onto Woodhouse Lane.

“I don’t like people crying,” Louis insisted.

“You were nice that time _I_ cried,” Harry said, embarrassed at the memory. It had been one of the first times they’d played together, and Louis had Harry doing simple things – cleaning, giving him a massage, go cook dinner, and then come back for a reward – and Harry had horrifically messed up dinner, not reading the boxes carefully enough, and ended up with an inedible dinner and a huge mess. Overwhelmed and disappointed in himself, Harry had started to tear up and cry quietly, only Louis heard him swearing when he realized what he’d done, and came to check – and Harry had been even more upset with himself, panicked, and embarrassed to be caught crying like a child.

Now, in the car, Louis’ face went soft and he rubbed Harry’s thigh, smiling at him before looking back at the road. “You’re right,” Louis agreed, “but you’re not _people_ , are you?”

Harry tried to contain his grin. “No,” he answered, pleased. “I’m your sub.”

“You’re my pride and joy,” Louis corrected, and leaned over so Harry could kiss his cheek.

When they pulled up to Pulse & Cocktails, Louis took the car around back to park it. Harry immediately grabbed Louis’ hand as they walked up to the entrance, and Louis paused before he opened the door. “Remember,” he said, raising an eyebrow like a warning. He didn’t need to say anything else; Harry knew he was being reminded that Louis would tease him in the store. He nodded and squeezed Louis’ hand, biting his lip as he walked in.

“Welcome to Pulse & Cocktails,” called out a woman at the circular glass counter as soon as they walked in. A neon piece of poster board was taped to part of the glass counter with marker on it that read, _THERE IS NEVER MORE THAN £100 IN THE REGISTER AT ANY GIVEN TIME, AND THERE IS SURVEILLANCE FIXED ON THIS COUNTER_. Harry wanted to ask if they got robbed a lot before they put that poster up, but he got distracted when he actually looked around.

“Hi,” Louis smiled politely, dragging Harry with him. Harry followed numbly, staring around the place. One entire wall seemed to house hundreds – literally, hundreds – of dildos. Another wall – with a sign that said _MEN_ over top it – was full of rows of toys. Plugs, dildos, and other things Harry wasn’t actually sure the names of. “Harry, tell her what you’re looking for, love,” Louis said, squeezing his hand to snap him out of his stupor.

“Oh – erm, can I have a vibrator?” He asked, polite as possible while being a little embarrassed and still pretty shell-shocked. He didn’t even know this many sex toys _existed_ , and the shop looked a bit smaller on the outside.

Louis laughed, a tiny bit, and Harry flushed, but the woman only smiled. She was very pretty – the kind of woman Harry would _definitely_ be attracted to if he weren’t gay. Distantly, he wondered if Louis thought she was pretty, too. “Are you looking for vibrating _accessories_ , or an insertion toy?” She asked, and Harry blanked.

He looked over at Louis, who smirked. Without lowering his voice – and there were other people in the store – he told Harry, “She means do you want something to vibrate around your cock, or something to go into your arse.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Harry said a little breathily, flushing a little deeper. “Erm – the second one.”

“Like a vibrating dildo?” She asked kindly, and Harry nodded enthusiastically. He knew that one.

“Yes, please,” he said, smiling his best smile at her, and she grinned back and came from around the counter.

“Here, let me take you where you’ll want to be looking,” she said. Harry liked that she was casual about it and didn’t make him feel awkward. She led Harry and Louis to a section under the MEN sign, where there were racks floor to ceiling of different kinds of vibrators specifically made for men. “Any specific kind you’re looking for?” She asked Harry.

“Erm, there was the – what was it?” Harry asked Louis, blushing a little, but Louis only smirked.

“You have a ‘try before you buy’ rule in place, correct?” He asked smoothly, ignoring Harry’s question. He asked it with an air of confidence that told Harry he’d been to the store plenty of times, and the woman nodded.

“It’s limited to the hand only,” she said, “but yes, sir, we do. We believe in customer satisfaction. However, if you’re caught using anything else –”

“That won’t be necessary,” Louis interrupted. “Thanks, Dani,” he said with an easy, familiar smile. “Nice seeing you again,” he added.

The woman – Dani – grinned a little differently this time, more relaxed and less formal. “Good seeing you, too, Lou,” she said. “Let me know if you need anything,” she directed to Harry, who nodded, eyes flicking back and forth between the two adults (though Dani was definitely closer to Harry’s age).

“Thank you,” he said, polite as ever, and she walked off, back to the counter, and resumed stocking things behind the glass counters.

“Such a nice girl,” Louis commented idly as he looked at different toys and scratched his beard. “Been working here about two years; I come in pretty regularly.” Louis looked over to Harry, who was staring at him still, and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Harry’s nose, making the blush blossom again. “You can stop worrying, now,” he teased. “I’ve not had _nearly_ as much sex as you think I have.”

Harry pouted – more embarrassed at being caught than anything else – but turned back to the wall. “What, erm. What do you think I should get?” He asked, vision almost going blurry as he couldn’t keep his eyes on any one toy.

“Well, that’s up to you, isn’t it?” Louis asked diplomatically. “After all, it’s you who’s gonna be using it. Every day. For at least half an hour, continuously. All for me, right?”

Harry swallowed. “Yes, sir,” he said. “What about this one?” He asked, picking one at random.

“The stronic zwei,” Louis read, and then raised an eyebrow at Harry. He grabbed the package and read over the features. “’Intensity of the third dimension’,” he read. “Flared base, yes, ten rhythms, thrusting movements, pulse – oh, it’s a pulsator. Hmm. Oh, no – no, this one is ribbed a little too sharply for you,” he decided.

Harry was miffed. “What do you mean, ‘for me’?” He asked. “I can’t take it?”

“No,” Louis said flatly as he put the toy back where it belonged. “Harry, you’ve had nothing but fingers, ever. Might want to go with something smooth for your first-ever toy, yeah? And probably something a bit…smaller. It doesn’t have to be _tiny_ ,” he said, exasperated as he saw Harry open his mouth to argue. “Just not – twenty-four centimeters, jesus.”

Harry sighed and picked up the next one his hand randomly landed on and handed it to Louis without even looking at it.

“The Duke,” Louis said, looking at it and humming. He took a step closer to Harry, coming to stand behind him, and Harry felt Louis breathing, literally, down his neck. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, holding the toy down by Harry’s belly so he had to look down at it to see it. “So, this end goes in,” he said, his finger tracing the curved ending, “and this one goes up against your perineum. Three different vibration types, three different intensities – ooh, a magnetic charger, and it’s smooth and about 17 centimeters. It’s _very_ nice, and if you want it, I could put it on your birthday wishlist, but it’s not what we’re looking for today.”

Harry stared at it a bit longer, wondering what it would feel like. Louis was right – he’d never had anything but his own fingers up his bum, though one time he put his phone on vibrate and called it with the house phone, and felt the vibrations against his perineum and from there it hadn’t taken much else to make him come…inquiring minds wanted to know. “Wishlist,” he said quietly, and Louis licked – _licked_ – his neck as he put it back on the shelf.

Harry took more time looking, this time, when he saw a _very_ pale pink one – almost white, really – in a sweet-looking box. He grabbed it, looking at it, and chewed his lip. He wanted it. He really, _really_ wanted it.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, love, give it here,” Louis murmured in his ear. Harry gave him the package reluctantly, hoping desperately Louis wouldn’t say no. “The Ellove,” Louis announced, and flipped it over, more reading out loud to himself than talking to Harry. Harry listened, anyway. “Oooh, turbo booster option…eight levels, that’s pretty good. All silicone, thank god, quiet – well, that’s good…eight intensities, three programs…just over twenty centimeters, right…mhmm…right. So, it’s actual battery-operated – you’ll have to make sure you keep batteries in your room…Do you like this one, princess?” His voice got just a tiny bit softer when he asked it, and Harry relaxed back into his chest as he nodded, jutting his hips out just a bit so Louis would notice it and look.

He was hard.

“Hmmm, I was going to ask you to use your words, but…maybe you need to use our hands.”

Harry stiffened a bit – he was pretty sure masturbating in public was _at least_ frowned-upon, if not illegal – but Louis only chuckled and pet his tummy a bit.

“I meant the ‘try before you buy’ thing, goof.”

Oh. Well, that’s – Harry could do _that_.

“I want you to go and ask Dani for some batteries. Say, ‘May I please have batteries so I can try this toy out?’”

Harry coughed as he stood up straighter, walking up to Dani hesitantly and adjusting his crotch as he went. “Erm, excuse me, Dani?” He said, and looked over his shoulder to wear Louis was standing, pretending to be looking at the toys, but Harry knew he was paying attention. He always was.

“How can I help you?” Dani asked kindly.

“I – erm, may I please have batteries to I can try this out?” He recited, his heart pounding and face burning as he slowly presented the toy still in its package to her.

“Sure,” Dani said flippantly, apparently impervious to embarrassing sexual situations. “Let me see it just a sec?” Harry handed over the package, and she flipped it over, glancing down until she saw what batteries. “I’ll be right back, let me go get the proper batteries.” She left without another word, towards the back of the store, and Harry glanced over his shoulder to look at Louis, who gave him a proud and encouraging smile.

When Dani came back, she grabbed the toy and opened the package, taking the Ellove out without blinking. She showed him how to put the batteries in – “Don’t ever use _Energizers_ ; they’ll burn the motor and it won’t be protected under warranty” – and Harry jumped in surprise when suddenly, Louis was touching his hip.

Dani demonstrated the controls and the vibrations, turning up the intensity and making it loud enough to bring a blush to Harry’s skin. Louis chuckled and tightened his grip on Harry, leaning in to kiss the spot behind Harry’s ear. “Do you still want it, baby?” He asked, and Harry’s breath hitched, but he nodded. “Can’t wait to see that inside you.” Harry felt Louis slip something into his back pocket, and Louis whispered in his ear. “Use my card,” he said.

“Will this be all for you?” Dani asked, and Harry nodded.

“He’ll need cleaner,” Louis spoke up.

“Oh, sure. We have a deal on it right now, actually.” She pointed to the sign on a curve of the glass counter, where another bright sign offering another deal, next to giant bottles of bright purple-labelled cleaner. “This is a silicone toy, so you want something like this or gentle antibacterial soap,” Dani said. “Take out the batteries, and then put just a little bit – maybe a 50 p. size – directly onto the toy. You can use your hand, just make sure you really wash it well, to get everything off. Wash before and after every use, and you should be good, okay?”

Harry nodded, and pointed to a can he wanted.

“Do you need any lube?” Dani asked as she brought the cleaner back over to the register, and pointed to the glass case below, where tens of different bottles were lined up neatly. “We’ve got a deal goi-”

“I think I’ve got him taken care of in the lube department, darling,” Louis laughed, and his hand was _really_ low on Harry’s hip – probably lower than it’d ever been, except that time he’d cried and Louis had given him a bath and sat just on the other side of the tub, washing his body and giving him simple little kisses on the cheek and general face.

“Gotta at least do the part,” Dani said wryly, nodding her head up and over, to where the cameras were, with a laugh. “But, just in case,” she said, looking at Harry this time, “ _never_ use a silicone-based lubricant for this. Silicone on silicone is a huge no-no. It’ll eat your toy up and then you’ll be really exposed to lots of bacteria and stuff…just don’t do it. No silicone.”

“Got it,” Harry said, nodding.

“That’ll be £126.38,” she said with a smile, and Harry gave her the card.

“Enjoy,” she said, and Harry walked out with a noticeable boner in his trousers.

\---

Thankfully ( _thankfully_ ), the ride back to Louis’ was a quick one, because Louis told Harry he wasn’t allowed to touch himself until he was naked on Louis’ bed and Louis had his tea.

So the second they got back to Louis’ house, Harry went and put on the kettle, and took off his clothes and folded them, putting them in the chair in the corner of Louis’ room. Then he thought about it, how Louis might sit in the chair and watch him (and that gave his spine a shiver), and set them down on the floor next to it.

Harry went and made Louis’ tea naked, and earned a kiss to the temple for his trouble, and finally ( _finally_ ), they were in Louis’ room. Louis set the tea down on the dresser, and he opened the package back up for Harry after tossing him a bottle of lube.

“You can come as many times as you want to,” Louis said, “and you don’t have to use it thirty minutes today – you can work up to it this coming week. Next Friday, though, I want you here, and if you put on a nice show, I’ll put on one of my own. How’s that sound?”

Harry _swore_ he felt his pupils dilate. “Good, yeah,” Harry said. “Yes, sir, I’ll – I’ll do a good job.”

“I know you will, beautiful,” Louis said, and kissed his nose. “Open yourself up. I think two fingers will be okay for you; this one’s not too thick. Lots of lube, and go slow. I’ll be right here, and you can take a break at any time if you need one.”

Harry nodded and wet his two fingers down, his cock already all the way hard and laying on his tummy. Harry wet down his hole, using more lube than he usually did, and slowly pushed his finger in. Resistance didn’t come until the first knuckle, just his fingertip, was in, and Harry had to rock his finger a bit to make it there. This was his least favorite part of fingering: actual insertion. It didn’t feel _bad_ but more clinical, perhaps, and it wasn’t until you got at least a whole finger in that it got fun.

But Louis was watching, so Harry made a bit of a show of it, letting out the very tiniest whimpers, barely noticeable unless he was being watched closely, which he was.

When Harry got into the second knuckle, he remembered Louis telling him to use lots of lube, so he paused and drizzled more over his hole and finger, making the slide in a bit easier and a lot messier. It didn’t matter, though, because Harry sighed when his finger was all the way in, all the way down to the third knuckle and he could move it around a bit, curving up even though he’d never found his prostate with just one finger, for some reason.

Harry pulled his finger almost all the way out, pouting mentally even as he bent his second finger. He prodded as gently as he could, glancing at the vibrator in Louis’ hand and realizing it would be going in him and he didn’t want to be stretched out in a painful way beforehand. When Harry had both fingertips inside the rim, Louis murmured, “Good boy,” and Harry let out a contented sigh. He didn’t even have to come. He could just stop now, now that Louis praised him and he was good.

But Louis didn’t want that, and really, neither did Harry. Maybe some other day, when he didn’t have a task to do, to impress Louis.

Harry dropped yet _more_ lube clumsily with his left hand, and as he slowly pushed both fingers in, he rubbed at his perineum, like he was coaxing his hole to relax and open up. Harry finally made it to the second knuckle and sighed again, rocking into himself gently and slowly wiggling his fingers around.

With all the lube, it was really easy to get both fingers all the way pressed up, and it was _not_ easy for Harry not to come all over himself. He knew Louis said he could come as much as he needed, but Harry wanted to try and impress him. Maybe if he did a really good job on his first time taking a vibrator, Louis would fuck him before he turned eighteen, and he wouldn’t have to wait all the way til February.

Harry slowly scissored his fingers apart, and with his left hand, he had to circle the base of his cock a little tight I order to keep from coming, now that he had a goal to work towards. He purposefully stayed away from his prostate even though now, he could reach it if he only curved his wrist _just so_ , and he stretched himself inside and at his rim, pulling his fingers out halfway to stretch that muscle out, too, glancing again and again at the toy Louis so casually held in one hand, drinking tea in the other.

Harry closed his eyes when he thought he was ready to take it, still stretching himself because Louis hadn’t told him what to do when he was ready, but he certainly hadn’t said stop, so maybe he was waiting to decide when he thought Harry was ready. “Lou,” Harry breathed out. “Sir, I’m –” Harry cut himself off with a groan when the involuntary shift of his hips made him brush rather directly against his prostate, sending pleasure fluttering through his body. “I’m ready,” he whined, and Louis leaned forward.

Harry was a bit dumbfounded when Louis handed him the toy, for some reason. It seemed so _big_.

He took it, though, and slathered it with lube, getting his stomach smothered with it, too, which actually didn’t feel as awful as he thought it might. He liked being messy.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Louis, who had set his tea down and was sitting on the bed right next to Harry. Louis smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry’s forehead, smoothing his sweaty fringe out of his eyes and away from his face. “You can do it,” he encouraged Harry, and Harry smiled.

He placed the toy against his hole and slowly pressed at it, adding pressure when it refused to go, even though Harry had stretched himself out.

“Relax,” Louis said sweetly, and rubbed through the lube on Harry’s tummy. Louis had touched Harry’s naked skin plenty of times, but never really in an intimate way, and the touch now sent a jolt through Harry’s body, which suddenly allowed the toy to press in fast, slamming against something up inside him so hard he cried out, pain flaring up in his bum.

“ _Fuck_!” Harry swore, curling in on himself instinctively and groaning when that only made it worse.

“Relax, baby, it’s okay,” Louis was saying, swiping his dry hand against Harry’s face. “I know it hurts, it’s happened before to me, it’s alright – you’re okay, you’re so strong, aren’t you? Such a sweet boy, you’re trying so hard. You look so beautiful right now.” Louis pressed at Harry’s furrowed brows, making them ease out of their tense state as he rubbed at Harry’s pelvis, right where it hurt, but on the other side of his skin. Louis peppered Harry’s face in kissed as his hand got closer and closer to Harry’s cock, but it didn’t go all the way – just rubbed over Harry’s pubic hair and distracted him.

When the pain subsided, Harry’s dick had gone down a bit, and Louis flicked Harry’s nipple as he kissed his neck – two things he’d never done before. Harry moaned and stroked his cock with his lubed-up hand, and Louis hummed and whispered in his ear, “You okay, now, baby?” Harry nodded, so he grinned and said, “Turn it on.”

Harry fumbled around to find the plus button by touch, rather than sight, and gasped when he felt mild buzzing immediately. It wasn’t drive-you-crazy kind, not yet, but it was there and made his hips twitch and move around, trying to find his spot of their own accord.

Harry grunted as he clicked the plus sign again, and held it down for a few seconds, his mouth dropping open as the vibrations went crazy, strongly building. “ _Oh_ ,” he said, staring up at Louis like Louis would fix everything, even though there wasn’t anything wrong.

“You’re doing good,” Louis assured him, and Harry breathed out softly. The vibrations became more intense the more Harry felt them, and he squirmed.

“How do I –” He asked, biting his lip and trying to adjust his grip on the vibrator. He pushed the handle down, making the bit inside him shift up, and – “ _Oh_!”

“Just like that video we watched,” Louis said, nodding. “That’s so hot, Harry, you look incredible.” Harry preened at the attention, pride swooping up into his chest and then back down to his cock. He wiggled the toy a bit more, sort of giving his prostate attention and then not, and then doing it again. That orgasm feeling, that _heat_ , was just starting to swoop in his belly, his groin tightening spastically when Louis suggested, “Fuck yourself with it.”

Harry took a deep breath and pulled it out a few inches, pushing it back in. It wasn’t painful at all, now that the shock from having the vibrator shoved all the way into him was gone, and he hummed, intrigued, when it started feeling even better. He clenched down around the toy and moaned; that felt better than thrusting it in and out. “Oh, fuck,” he said in a shaky voice, and tightened up again as he wiggled the vibrator up against his prostate. “Louis,” he said urgently, “Louis, I’m gonna come, oh my god I’m gonna come.”

“Go ahead,” Louis said. When Harry started rolling his hips, feet flexed and toes curled as he tightened as much as he could, he started gasping, his eyes rolling back and his eyes closed. “Come, Harry,” Louis ordered, and Harry mewled his name, one hand stroking his cock quickly.

“Oh – oh, Louis, oh my – _Louis_ –” Harry gasped, his eyes opening wide to find Louis’ already staring down at him as he came in shooting ropes over his hand, wrist, and belly. The vibrations were still going, and Harry’s cock twitched a few times in aftershocks.

Louis kissed his sweaty forehead as he reached down to turn the vibrator off, and he pet Harry’s come-covered tummy when he gently and slowly pulled it out of him. “Fuck, princess, that was incredible; I’m so proud of you. You were so beautiful for me.”

Harry let a sudden exhaustion overtake him, and he blinked sleepily, smiling as best as he could. He reached out for Louis, though, making a half-arsed grabby-hand motion to him, and Louis grabbed a few tissues off the side of the bed, but climbed up close to him, either way, kissing his face. Once Harry was clean, Louis held him tight, looking proud, and put the Ellove on top of the bedside table. They still needed to clean it, but Harry figured it could wait.


End file.
